Ritual Love
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Two fight for the heart of one. Better than it sounds. Kakuzu/OC/Hidan. Two-shot


Ritual Love: Dual for His Heart pt.1

It was a semi normal day at the Akatsuki compound, each member was off on their own business. Sasori was in his room fixing on his latest puppets while his partner Deidara was making new clay sculptures. Itachi was in the living room reading his book while Kisame was sleeping, his head rested comfortably on Itachi's lap. Zetsu was in his private garden area taking care of his beloved venues flytraps, while Tobi was currently trying to get his head stuck out of Zetsu's pet Venues flytrap.

Pain and Konon were out at the moment gathering supplies and information for the organization. Back inside the base, Kakuzu sat at his desk counting and going over the organizations finances. He contently wrote down the list of numbers somehow enjoying the peace and quiet. Today was one of those rare occasions where his partner, Hidan, would be off doing good knows what, probably one of his annoying rituals. He didn't really care as long as he left the Falls ninja alone.

It was nightfall when Kakuzu got done with the financial paperwork, putting the papers into his desk he got up and stretched before heading towards the bathroom, he was almost to the door when a knock from the bedroom door stopped him. With a low growl to answered the door and was met with a worried looking Deidara.

"What do you want Deidara?" he asked in an almost bored tone. "Kakuzu, have you seen Hidan, un?" the blond asked the older ninja. "No", he said showing no interest what so ever. "Well he's been missing all day and I'm worried. Go look for him, un", he said in an almost commanding tone which made Kakuzu's eye twitch. "Why should I, Hidan is probably doing his student rituals", he said.

"Because you're his partner, what if he's hurt, un?" he said pointing at Kakuzu. "He's immortal, I don't his hurt or anything", he said wanting to end the conversation. "And if you don't I won't give you a moments peace until you do", he seemed to screech at the other placing his hands on his hips. "Fine I'll look for him", he said grabbing his cloak heading for the entrance.

Kakuzu walked down the wooded path searching for his annoying partner, he swore he would kill the idiot for making him walk out in the middle of the night and for Deidara berating him. It had been a good hour or so since he began looking for the silver headed zealot and he was growing more and more impatient. He was about to turn back when he sensed something moving about the forest. Carefully listening around he try to pin point the objects location; everything seemed to be quiet for the moment.

Letting down his guard abit he began walking back to the hideout, when the sound of something breaking caught his attention. Turning quickly he pulled a kunai from his sleeve and prepared to attack but, stopped in mid strike once the objects face came into view.

"Hidan?" he said looking at the smaller person, indeed this person looked like Hidan, hell they could pass as the others twin. "Um, hello", he looked down at the other who stared up at him with innocent violet eyes. "Uh, would you mind putting that away, it's making me uncomfortable", they said watching as Kakuzu put the kunai back in his cloak. Kakuzu looked over the individual that looked so much like his missing partner. The individual had the same silver hair like Hidan, except it was abit longer stopping at their neck. They had the same porcelain, snow white skin and inhuman violet eyes. Their form was thin and slender; the only thing that told the two apart from each other was the large breast that seemed to poke out of the small shirt she was wearing, that stopped way above their stomaching giving a perfect view of their flat stomach.

"Hidan, you idiot what the hell did you do?" he glared down at the other who seemed to cringe at Kakuzu's gaze. With a deep sigh, Kakuzu turned around and started walking back toward the base, "Come one you idiot", he called back at the other who ran to catch up to the other. Once close enough the female Hidan latched on to Kakuzu, small fingers clutched onto the taller man's cloak.

"Hidan what the hell are you doing", he said stopping looking over his shoulder as the other clutched his cloak burying their head in his back.

Taking another deep breath, he decided against striking the other, it maybe his loud mouth partner, but he had reservations against striking unarmed females.

He began walking back toward the base it the other close behind him, literally. Once back at the base Kakuzu went straight to his and Hidan's room. Once he was inside he and the door was closed he felt the other unlatch from his back. "I'm going to go take a shower, when I get out were going to figure why the hell you look like that." He said removing his cloak, watching as the other seemed to blush and shield their face in their hands like a shy school girl.

Cocking a suspicious eyebrow Kakuzu made his way into the bathroom locking the door. Once inside the sound of water running could be heard from outside the door. After getting comfortable under the shower, the tranquility was short lived when an ear splitting noise made Kakuzu jump from the shower and out of the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING…on…here?" Kakuzu felt his breath get caught in his throat for standing there in front of him was not one but, two Hidan's. The female Hidan was sitting on the bed looking at the male Hidan, covered in blood, who was standing at the door staring agape at the women currently sitting on his bed.

"What the fuck is this Kakuzu!" he said pointing to the female version of himself on the bed. "Wait…two Hidan's?" he thought looking back and forth between the two individuals.

"Hey asshole I asked you a question, who the fuck is this!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu

"Shut the hell you idiot!" Kakuzu yelled back Hidan

"Fuck you I can yell if I damn want too!" he yelled back at the older male. "Hidan I don't have the time or the patience to argue with you!" Kakuzu said before heading back into the bathroom.

After drying himself off and putting some clothes on, he, Hidan, and the female Hidan sat in the room while he tried to figure out their current situation. This person could be a spy or assassin, but Kakuzu would have sensed something by now.

"I got it!" Hidan said jumping off the bed, "Let's kill the bitch and sort the details out later!" he said holding his scythe up a manic grin on his face. This scared the female making her hide behind Kakuzu burying her head in Kakuzu's back.

"Hidan knock it off", he said watching as his partner snorted at him. "What you were probably thinking it too! Besides what's the big deal if I kill the bitch!" he said trying to see here behind Kakuzu's back. The girl peeked from behind Kakuzu and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why you little…", "Enough Hidan", he said in a deep and commanding voice, "I'll talk with Pein in the morning, but until then she'll stay here", he said getting up from his spot.

"Where's she gonna sleep?", Hidan asked cocking an eye, "You two will share a bed", both parties looked at Kakuzu as if to say 'hell no', "What the fuck Kakuzu I ain't sharin a bed with her", he pointed fiercely at the other, "I don't wanna share a fucking bed with him", the girl exclaimed an angry pout forming on her face.

"Holy Jashin, the bitch can talk!" he said watching as the girl put her hands on her hips. "Stop calling a bitch fuck face and of course I can talk dumbass!" she yelled at Hidan. "What the hell, I'll call you a bitch if I want to!" Hidan yelled at her.

"Fuck you! Dumbass" she yelled

"You wish you fucking whore!"

"In your dreams cock sucker!" she yelled back

"Keep going you Jashin damned fucking whore, I'll sacrifice your ass and cut up that pretty face of yours!" he exclaimed

"What the hell do you know about Lord Jashin heathen!" she pointed to him angrily.

"HEATHEN! Fuck you Jashin damn slut, I am one of Lords Jashin's priest, I slaughter non-believers in his evil name and seemed their damned souls to fucking damnation!" he yelled

"Ha, I am one of Jashin-sama's priestesses I slaughter all heathen's and send them to eternal hell!" he yelled back

"Wait, two Jashinist's, dear Kami", Kakuzu sighed

"It's Jashin, Kami is shit!" they both said at the same time, before glaring back at each other

"That's enough" Kakuzu yelled making the other two look at Kakuzu. "We will settle this in the morning, until than Hidan you and…", "Hiden", she said happily giving Kakuzu a quick wink making Hidan growl.

"You and…Hiden…will share a bed", he said moving to his bed, "and try not to kill each other"

"Like they could" they both said at the same time, "Stop that!", "Fuck you!"

"Go to bed!" he yelled making them both run to get to bed. Hiden was given a large t-shirt as pajama's to sleep in. Both parties got into bed and faced away from each other. Once the lights were out all three slowly but steadily went to.

It was the middle of the night when Hidan was woken up by something moving, slowly turning over adjusting his eyes to darkness; he noticed a figure moving about heading towards Kakuzu's bed. Slowly sitting up he noticed that Hiden wasn't in bed. He watched as the figure went towards Kakuzu beds, the figure reached for Kakuzu's blanket their hand was halted when another hand caught it in a vice grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing bitch", Hidan whispered angrily at her, "I was cold so I thought Kaku-kun could keep me warm", she said happily a smug look on her face. "Like I'm buying that I'm cold crap! Stay the hell away from my Kaku-chan!"

"You're Kaku-chan!", "Yeah bitch 'mine'", he whispered loudly to her a triumphant grin on his face. "Well than let's let Kaku-kun decide", she leaned over and whispered something in his ear making the male Jashinist blush, than pull a mischievous grin. "You're on"

Kakuzu was in a deep sleep, at the moment he was dreaming that he was sitting in a giant field counting a whole bunch of money, when suddenly he felt an odd, yet warming feeling starting to form.

Unbeknownst to the older nin, the two Jashinist had somehow snuck onto his bed and were now underneath Kakuzu's blanket. Both had removed their clothing and were now as naked as the day they were born. "Okay this is how it works we'll both work ourselves on Kakuzu and he'll decide which one of us is better", she said and watch as Hidan sneered, "Winner gets Kaku-kun and loser fucks off"

"Fine bitch prepare to lose", with that said Hidan quickly began work on Kakuzu's manhood licking up the large member causing it to stand at attention. Hiden not wanting to be out down began licking up the other side of the manhood, her tongue going over the swelling veins. As they each worked on pleasuring the hardening member, they didn't notice Kakuzu beginning to stir from his deep sleep.

Hidan and Hiden continued their menstruations', a blush forming on each of their faces as the cock continued growing harder and more swollen. As if reading each minds the both decided to try and fit the large appendage in their mouths resulting in their lips to crash into each other and fight over who got to suck it first.

"Ever heard of ladies first", Hiden said glaring at Hiden

"No, and even if I did I don't see any ladies here", he retorted back watching as she glared more at him. Taking his chance he quickly placed his mouth on Kakuzu's tip, "What the hell that's cheating!" she exclaimed. 'uh snoo u ose itc', translated "you snooze you lose bitch", he said before he began sucking on the large manhood making the other seem to moan, but still remain asleep. "Well two can play it that game", she said and maneuvered herself on the side of Hidan and taking both her breast she sandwiched the rest of Kakuzu's length between them blocking Hidan from sucking any farther down.

"What the hell bitch!", he said angrily, "All fairs love and war asshole", she said rubbing her breast up and down Kakuzu's weeping cock, before she began licking the pre-cum from his tip electrifying a moan from the older male.

As she continued to lick the cocks tip Hidan added his tongue next to hers, he grabbed on each side of her breast as they both fought for dominance, not caring if their tongues touched. As they continued liking and rubbing against the swollen cock they didn't notice the green and red eyes staring heatedly at them from outside the cover. Hidan began rubbing and messaging Kakuzu's balls between his fingers, his face becoming more flushed as he felt himself becoming hard. Hiden wasn't doing any better as she felt herself becoming wet.

With a couple more rubs and licks Kakuzu's length exploded spraying both their faces and chests with hot cum. Both individuals shocked by the sudden release, their breathing was laugh and heated, started licking up cum from Kakuzu's tip.

Without warning the covers were suddenly ripped from over the unsuspecting Jashinist who looked at each other than at an irate looking Kakuzu. The older male seemed to glare at the two who just stared at Kakuzu with a deep blush along each of their faces.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing" he said his eyes narrowing making both Jashinist's jump. "Well you see…" Hidan started, "Kaku-kun which one of us to do like more", Hiden said moving so she was latching on to Kakuzu's arm are chest pressing firmly into his toned tan arms. Hidan upon seeing this grabbed onto the other making Hiden glare at him and vice versa.

"Are you telling me you too molested, borderline raped me in my sleep to see which one of you I liked more?" he said with an annoyed tone watching as the two nodded their heads in unison. With a deep sigh Kakuzu looked at the ceiling for abit before looking back at the two at his side.

"Hm, while it is true that Hidan is very skilled with his mouth", Hidan smiled at Kakuzu's complement, making Hiden pout. "I'll admit Hiden does have some skills that could rival their own Hidan", this made Hiden smile and Hidan frown. "But…there is another way to see whose better", without warning a bunch of black strings circled around both individuals preventing them from moving and both were gagged.

"So you two want to know who I want to fuck more huh", he said removing his shirt and head gear. Suddenly Kakuzu was over Hiden who was squirming from the look he was giving him. His eyes gleamed with a mixture of lust and amusement. He cringed as Kakuzu began kissing down his neck; his tongue went over Hidan's collarbone, before biting into pale flesh drawing blood. The pain causing Hidan to moan and wither under the other. Lapping at the wound Kakuzu felt the other trying to move under him, probably to create more friction. Kakuzu felt the other buck their hips into his own and proceeded to kiss and bite down Hidan's stomach enjoying the moans emitting from Hidan's gagged mouth.

Still biting at the other male's stomach he peered to the side and saw Hiden watching the scene and squirming with need. Her face was flushed and glistened with sweat as she rocked her body back in forth failing to try and hide her need. Seeing this Kakuzu decided to torture the female abit, using the black threads he brought Hiden over to him placing her so the she was sitting on Hidan's stomach. Her hands were bond behind her back, her face flushed, mouth gagged, and Kakuzu could see pre-cum dripping for her heat dripping onto Hidan's stomach. He seemed to grin as the girl tried to hide her wetness from him, but his black thread kept her legs spread.

Slowly Kakuzu leaned in attaching his mouth onto Hiden's hardening breast nipples, while the other hand twisted the other nipple mercilessly, making her jump and moan through her bindings. He could tell she was enjoying this, then again she was a Jashinist and it seemed they enjoyed pain. As he sucked on her plump breast, Hiden smiled down at him through her bindings, 'Cute', she thought. Suddenly Kakuzu bit down hard on her nipple and pulled causing her to squirm.

"You like that don't you?" he said seductively watching as she nodded her head. The treads that kept Hiden quiet were removed, before she could take a breath her mouth was seized by Kakuzu. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth, after getting over the shock, Hiden started kissing him back.

Hiden watched the heated make out session and squirmed beneath his bindings. His body was shaking with need, feeling his manhood becoming harder and harder. Soon Kakuzu and Hiden broke for air, a strand of saliva connecting them until it dissolved. As Hiden rested her head on Kakuzu's chest he looked down at Hidan and saw the silvered haired male looking to the side, his face flushed and breathing hard. Kakuzu smirked to himself before he decided to change the positions. Now Hiden was resting against Kakuzu. Her back pressed against Kakuzu's chest, her legs spread apart by the black threads. Hidan was now on his knees, his face eye level with Kakuzu's re hardened cock that rubbed against Hiden's heat.

He started licking his way down her body letting his tongue run over her pert nipples sucking the abused nubs. She gave a small moan as he he bit her stomach and dipped his tongue into her navel. She felt her cunt get even wetter at the sight and couldn't help but move her thighs together in an attempt to make friction. Kakuzu smiled and watched using one of his hands to pull her thighs apart. Hidan used his tongue to go down between them and brushed it over her clit ever so lightly. A small sound escaped her lips as she looked down at him with hazy amethyst orbs. She bit her lip and lightly thrust her hips upward.

Hidan let his tongue delve deeper into her crotch. Licking her slick slit he slipped the wet in with ease. Hiden took a sharp breath as she was teased She panted as he curled his tongue around her pelvic bone pushing deeper before finding that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"You like how that feels?" the stitch-nin whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. Hidan curved his tongue sharper and she arched up against him. "Yes!" she gasped, "Please…please I need more…" she moaned as Hidan sucked roughly on your wet cunt and Kakuzu bit into her neck. Kakuzu placed a soft kiss on her cheek before smirking at her and capturing her lips again.

"Ahhhhh...uhhhh..! I…oh you're gonna make me mmmhhh…" Hiden moaned and panted as she twisted under both male's ministrations. Kakuzu smirked and let one of his hands travel up her body rubbing over one of her pert hardened nipples; pinching it lightly and pulling at it roughly. The ex-falls nin felt his cock twitch at Hiden's pleasured sounds. It reminded him of the noises Hidan made when they had sex made him hot as well, but this was different. The sounds a female made during sex was like an aphrodisiac. 'Scream woman…' he thought as he moved from one of her nipples to the other.

Hidan's tongue delved deeper into her body stroking her sensitive inner walls; moving in and out in a slow motion and running flat against her opening. Kakuzu's hand that had previously been toying with her nipples had snaked its way back down to her crotch and brushed over her swollen clit lightly as Hidan continued to tease the hot appendage. Hiden gasped and tried to buck her hips into the intruding fingers and tongue before inserting the digits into the wet passage. Kakuzu rolled her clit between two fingers.

Hiden moaned and arched her back against the pressure in her stomach. It felt like she was on fire and she just couldn't keep it from consuming her. "Kakuzu! Hidan! Ohhh-ahhaa!" her body suddenly convulsed in long drawn out spasms. Hidan sucked and lapsed at her slit a few more times, tasting small amounts of a slightly bitter, yet pleasing fluid.

Hiden panted in shallow breaths relaxed back against Kakuzu's toned chest, her hands griped in Hidan's hair and Kakuzu's arm as small aftershocks moved through her. Amethyst eyes stared hazily through lidded as she lay back trying to catch her breath.

**A/N: Part 2 coming soon!**


End file.
